The Four Warriors, Book 1: Chapter 2
II Atalanta : The cloaked figure was Hades. Hades is the ruler of the Underworld. He has long, shiny black hair; pale face and a cold look. He wore a grey toga with a black cloak to match. "Nice to see you four. Certainly its a very long time you've been under my dominion in the Underworld. You have introduced yourselves to each other, I presume?", he asked, still wearing the cold face. Odysseus winced a bit. "Yeah, Lord Hades.", Atalanta replied to him. Hades folded his arms and said, "You must be wondering why you're here in the world of the living?" "We've wondered about that and we don't have a clue about it.", Castor said. "That is predictable, twin of Pollux. Your brother was shocked to find his twin brother descend to Earth from the Gemini constellation. I've asked Zeus to temporarily remove also Pollux from the heavens as it will seem inappropriate for a Gemini constellation to have one person only.", Hades said. "Where is my brother anyway if you asked Zeus to remove him also?", Castor asked warily. "He is on Olympus, Castor. No need to worry.", Hades said. : "We're getting a bit off the topic, guys. Hades, why are we even here? We're supposed to be dead!", Penthesilea suddenly said. Hades frowned. "Don't be hasty, queen of the Amazons for I will explain almost everything to you.", he said. "What do you mean almost? We want all answers now!", Atalanta retorted. Hades ignored her and began, "Gaea has begun to awaken." "Wait? Gaea as in Mother Earth?", Odysseus interrupted. "Yes, Odysseus. Gaea has begun to awaken because of the sacrifices of her children: the Giants and Cyclopes. Her children and followers sacrificed themselves to awaken Gaea and her elite group of children. Due to this, I was...concerned as it will cause great destruction when Gaea fully awakens. I decided to... resurrect you four from the dead, even if Castor was granted immortality by Pollux because he died of natural causes. But, that's all I can tell you now.", he said. Atalanta stomped her feet. "Wait, does this mean we're going to stop these children of Gaea from making her wake up?", she guessed. "That, I cannot answer. But for now, I must explain where you are, what time it is currently and what you are going to do. Listen closely as I will not repeat it again.", Hades said. The four couldn't argue with him anymore since he can't tell them all the details. : Hades cleared his throat and said, "You are in the Western Civilization, more known as the United States of America. Specifically, you are in Hollywood, California which explains the giant letters there.", he pointed at the big HOLLYWOOD letters, "The time you are in now is two-thousand and twelve. It is like, what, two thousand years, more or less since you've roamed Greece. The world has greatly changed. Buildings, structures and even people became modern. Everything has evolved, even Mount Olympus. As you can see, Mount Olympus has changed location due to the shifting of the Western Civilization. Mount Olympus is currently located at the other side of this country at New York. As you can see, the Underworld is in Hollywood, California now. Your memories were restored. The memories restored are your past lives and the knowledge and the skills you've learned in combat. Now, I must bestow new knowledge to you: the knowledge of the modern people. You will behave like them and know all of their customs, even their clothes as you can see now." He hovered his hand over them and white light shone from it. Their eyes lit for a few seconds and turned off like lights. They acquired new knowledge so they can blend to the current society. : Hades then said to them, "I don't have much time so I will say what you should do. First, go to Sonoma Valley, a fair distance from here and find a burned down house called the Wolf House. There, you will find a she-wolf named Lupa, a goddess and her pack of wolves. But do not show fear as she may attack you. There, she will tell you all the details I haven't said to you and after that, your quest begins." "What quest? What's this quest?", Atalanta asked him. "You will find out when you meet her.", Hades replied which Atalanta expected him to say. "Hmmm...ah, I almost forgot. Hermes wants you to have these as his gifts for you on your journey.", Hades said then snapped his fingers. : Instantly, four backpacks appeared in front of them. They opened it and found extra clothes, snacks, two bottles of water, a wallet full of golden drachma and mortal money (which is to say, dollars) and even toiletries. "Sweet! Hermes sent us these! Nice!", Castor squealed in delight like a modern American. The magic Hades did on them worked. Then suddenly, Hades' body began to turn into black smoke which headed to the crumbled entrance. "I must go now as Thanatos has an appointment with me. Good luck Atalanta, Penthesilea, Castor and Odysseus on your quest. If I must, I will ask Tyche to grant you good luck. Farewell.", he said as he completely dissipated into smoke. The entrance was covered by soil and looks like no god of the Underworld came out of it. : A cold breeze rushed to them as the sun came down and stars began to fill the sky. They slung their backpacks to their backs and began climbing down the hill. "So, looks like we're going to do this together, huh?", Penthesilea asked the others. "Yup. But can we eat first before we go to this Sonoma Valley? I'm starving.", Odysseus said. "Your treat, Ody?", Castor said. "Okay...what?! Eh, I'm not gonna treat you guys! And don't call me Ody!", Odysseus yelled. They laughed as they went down and headed for the lights of the city. END. Chapter One Chapter Three Category:Chapter Page Category:The Four Warriors Category:Hyugabyakugan12